


Emotional Courage

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [12]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, s01e10: Castle in the Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e10: Castle in the Sky was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.





	Emotional Courage

Papi, by instruction, taught me the limitations of the human spirit and, by his example, the danger of emotions run rampant. 

I came to value my intellect above all else, my ability to predict the behavior of the human animal through observation and analysis. My empathy was but a grotesque mimicry, constructed from my innate sense of justice and observation of the likes of John, courageous enough to fully experience his emotions. 

Not there is anyone quite like John. 

Sara made me understand the underlying strength in that courage. She's an extraordinary woman. 

If anyone deserves my John, she does.


End file.
